


Chico Bonito

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Oikawa debe ir a Tokio por el problema en su rodilla, en el camino conoce a Kuroo, un chico que no deja de molestarlo.





	Chico Bonito

Oikawa suspiraba frustrado aquella tarde de verano, llevaba caminando horas, según él, aunque apenas había llegado a Tokio a las 10 de la mañana y según la hora de su celular, faltan unos cuantos minutos para el mediodía.

Pero es que había caminado más de lo necesario, se había equivocado de parada en el metro y se había bajado antes, además de eso, no lograba hallar la dirección a la que debía ir.

¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar aquella maldita clínica?

La gran ciudad le estaba ganando la batalla al chico de Miyagi, pero este decidió que no le ganaría la guerra. Con gesto decidido se acercó a un chico alto, quizás unos centímetros más alto que él, tenía un cabello negro y con un peinado como recién levantado de la cama. Tenía buena contextura y una lesión en su mano izquierda, por lo que supuso que podría ser deportista.

—Oye tu, chico del peinado llamativo —le llamó haciendo que el moreno levantara la vista desde su móvil y la posara en él. —¿Sabes dónde queda esta dirección? —le mostró un papel con el lugar en dónde se encontraba la clínica a la que debía ir.

—¿Oya? —el tipo con mirada avellana tomó el papel ofrecido y leyó la dirección para luego sonreír—. Vaya niño bonito, me parece que vamos al mismo lugar.

¿Niño bonito? Oikawa enarcó una ceja y lo miró de pies a cabeza y le sonrió.

—Oikawa Tooru —le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para darle un apretón— y gracias por lo de bonito, guapo.

— Kuroo Tetsuro —se presentó el otro chico mientras le devolvía el apretón y le sonreía.

—Y bien, Kuroo-kun, ¿qué vas a ir a hacer a aquel lugar? —Le comentó Oikawa mientras comenzaban a caminar por el mismo camino que había estado recorriendo momentos antes.

—Oh bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que perder mi tiempo y llevar a un chico perdido a una clínica. Ya sabes, soy un psicópata serial y encontrar víctimas no es tan fácil el día de hoy, la gente ya no confía ciegamente en otra gente, Oikawa.

—¿Eres comediante? Por tu apariencia hubiera jurado que eras deportista.

—¿Comediante? No, ya te lo dije, tengo que mantener mi estado físico si quiero engatusar a chicos bonitos e ingenuos como tu.

—Oh vaya, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto con esa declaración —le dijo el castaño— aunque supongo que ese cuerpo trabajado tuyo no será de mucha ayuda si yo concentro mi resistencia en seguir dañando los dedos de tu mano.

Una risa un tanto escandalosa brotó del pecho del moreno y tuvo que detenerse para tomar su estómago con ambas manos. Tooru solo miró la forma tan particular de reírse que tenía y miró a los lados para asegurarse de no ser el centro de atención por aquella escena. Obviamente varias personas los estaban mirando.

—Kuroo-kun, vamos, no te rías como las hienas que aparecen en  _The Lion King,_  me avergüenzas...

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que me has pillado.

—No eres muy listo si es que le declaras tus intenciones psicópatas a tu próxima víctima, y menos cuando tienes un punto débil tan evidente —le señaló los dedos vendados, los chicos siguieron caminando— y dime, ¿te apretaste los dedos con la puerta?

—No soy tan idiota, Oikawa, gracias por subestimar mi inteligencia —le guiñó un ojo con gesto juguetón— me fracturé dos dedos y me esguincé el otro en un partido de volleyball, en un partido del torneo nacional de preparatoria —le dijo con cierto tono de orgullo.

—Espera un momento Kuroo-kun, ¿eres jugador de volley?

Tetsuro sonrió y se señaló a si mismo con el dedo pulgar.

—Soy el capitán de Nekoma y el mejor bloqueador central de todo Tokio.

—¿Nekoma? —Oikawa le volvió a mirar desde la punta del cabello hasta las zapatillas, había escuchado sobre el equipo representante de Tokio, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos. —¿Tu eres el capitán?

—Oye, no me mires así, en realidad soy muy bueno, esto —levantó los dedos vendados— me pasó por bloquear el mejor remate de mi bro, del Fukurodani.

—¿Tu bro? —ahora si que el ceño de Tooru se contrajo— ¿El Fukurodani no es uno de los mejores equipos a nivel nacional?

—Así es, mi bro es Bokuto Kotaro, está dentro de los 3 mejores rematadores del país —Kuroo sonreía con gesto orgullosos, como si aquel título fuera propio.

—He escuchado de él, —el castaño volvió la vista al frente— puede que tengas algo de crédito si lograste parar aquellos remates.

—Y, ¿cuál es el motivo de que un niño bonito como tu tenga que venir a esta clase de clínica? ¿Te rompiste una uña?

Con gesto enfurruñado, Oikawa le mostró las uñas perfectamente recortadas y limadas, además de que tenían un sospechoso brillo en ellas.

—Soy setter, mi mayor preocupación es mantener mis uñas perfectamente en buen estado —Kuroo silbó de admiración ante aquellas manos tan bien cuidadas. —También tengo una lesión que tratar.

—Setter... —Tetsuro se llevó una mano a la barbilla y elevó la vista al cielo mientras pensaba— Nuestro armador nunca ha sufrido ninguna lesión, y si lo hiciera, estoy casi seguro de que también sería en los dedos. Pero los tuyos se ven a la perfección.

—Es porque me lesioné la rodilla —Oikawa señaló la pierna derecha— entrené más de lo necesario...

—Oh, ya veo...

Continuaron caminando mientras mantenían una conversación animada hasta llegar a la clínica que debía tratarlos. Kuroo fue atendido antes y cuando salió de su consulta, por algún motivo que no lograba entender del todo, se quedó a esperar a que saliera Oikawa.

Cuando Tooru salió y se lo encontró sentado en una de esas diminutas sillas para la espera, con una revista sobre moda entre sus manos y el gesto concentrado en ella, no pudo más que hacer que soltar una carcajada, haciendo que los demás pacientes le prestaran atención, incluyendo el moreno.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Kuroo-kun? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

—Si, bueno, no podía dejar que un chico bonito caminara perdido y solo por las peligrosas calles de Tokio, así que decidí acompañarte por el resto del día, ¿no tienes hambre?

—Sigues llamándome niño bonito, a pesar de que conoces mi nombre, eres muy cruel Kuroo-kun —le dijo Tooru cuando se le acercó mientras ponía ambos brazos en jarras— además, ¿qué te hace creer que quiero pasar el resto de mi día contigo aquí en Tokio?

—Pues, digamos que tengo una intuición de gato que me da la certeza de que me acompañarás a almorzar.

—Bueno, es cierto, tengo hambre, ¡pero eso no significa nada!

Con otra risa, Tetsuro se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, de todas formas, la recepcionista les miró con cara de fastidio, ambos habían interrumpido la relativa paz y tranquilidad de aquella instancia con sus risas exageradas.

Pasaron a comprar sus almuerzos al mejor lugar posible para un deportista: un restorant de comida rápida y chatarra.

La cajera del lugar quedó con la boca abierta debido a la gran cantidad de hamburguesas y comida en general que ambos pidieron, además de que los dos pidieron gaseosas lights, para no engordar.

Mientras comían, siguieron conversando animadamente sobre tácticas de volley, sobre la importancia y el peso de ser capitán del equipo, sobre sus sueños y motivaciones. Para Oikawa aquello era nuevo, encontrar a alguien con quién poder conversar de esa forma y que no lo insultara cada tres palabras, a diferencia de Iwa—chan, era una sensación completamente nueva. Para Kuroo, simplemente encontrar a alguien con quien hablar era maravilloso.

—Dime, chico bonito, ¿es necesario que regreses hoy día a tu ciudad? Que, por cierto, no la has mencionado.

—Soy de la prefectura de Miyagi —contestó Tooru evitando contestar la pregunta.

—¿Miyagi? ¿Conoces a Karasuno?

Oikawa lanzó una especie de bufido y gruñido ante la mención de ese equipo que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de ir a las nacionales.

—Bueno, parece que si los conoces —le señaló Tetsuro mientras se terminaba su gaseosa.

—Si no me equivoco, Nekoma fue uno de los rivales de ellos durante el torneo nacional, ¿no es así? ¿Por eso es por lo que los conoces?

—Bueno, en parte es por eso, pero los conocía de mucho antes, nuestras escuelas eran viejas rivales —el moreno se encogió de hombros— pero no fue por eso por lo que los conocía, salí por un tiempo con uno de sus jugadores.

El ex capitán del Aoba se le quedó mirando mientras seguía devorando la última hamburguesa que quedaba en su bandeja. Cuando terminó, le sonrió de una forma juguetona.

—Vaya, reconoces abiertamente tu homosexualidad, Kuroo-kun, eso me sorprendió un poco.

—¿Me vas a negar que tu también eres gay, chico bonito?

—Que sea gay y bonito no tienen nada que ver —le contestó Oikawa con cierto tono de molestia, pero su ceja seguía levantada— ¿acaso por eso me preguntaste si tenía que volver a Miyagi hoy día?

Kuroo le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de medio lado, a él personalmente no le gustaba andar con indirectas, prefería decir las cosas de frente y dejar sus intenciones claras.

—Captas rápido, chico bonito, ¿y bien? Mis padres no estarán hoy día.

—¿Vives aún con tus padres? ¿qué clase de perdedor eres?

—Oh vamos, no me trates así, aún no terminan las clases de la preparatoria, tengo unos meses más antes de irme a vivir solo para la universidad. Y no soy un perdedor, ¿qué dices?

—No me gusta dormir en futones.

.

.

.

—Tetsu-kun... —Oikawa echó la cabeza hacia atrás para brindar más piel de su cuello— Tetsu-kun...

—Dime, Oikawa —le respondió el moreno mientras mordía aquel hueso sobresaliente de la clavícula a la vez que deslizaba una mano por la parte baja de la espalda cremosa— ¿acaso no te gusta?

—Eres malditamente bueno, tanto que me molesta —le contestó el otro mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción cuando su trasero fue apretado.

—Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, niño bonito.

La mano tan bien cuidada que horas antes había apreciado, ahora se ceñía sobre su miembro, apretándolo y moviéndose a través de él. Kuroo tenía que reconocer que Oikawa lo estaba masturbando maravillosamente.

En el preciso momento en que ambos pisaron su habitación y la puerta se cerró con llave detrás de ellos, se lanzaron a los brazos del otro para sumirse en una nebulosa de lujuria que hasta el momento solo iba en aumento, anticipando un buen encuentro íntimo.

A medida que descubrían sus cuerpos con las manos y los labios, la ropa iba desapareciendo de la ecuación, hasta verse totalmente desparramada por la habitación. Los cuerpos habían caído sobre la angosta cama, lo que había hecho que tuvieran que aproximarse cada vez más.

Kuroo realmente estaba disfrutando recorrer aquel cuerpo, era demasiado suave para ser un chico, se notaba que Oikawa le ponía especial cuidado, no solo a sus manos.

Lanzó un gruñido cuando aquella mano le jaló más fuerte de lo necesario. Estaba a punto de perder el control, y eso no le gustaba. Frente a esa demostración, Tooru lanzó una suave risa, que hizo que su espalda se tensara.

Realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Tetsuro continuó con su labor de morder y marcar aquella blanca piel debajo de él, fue bajando lentamente y deteniéndose en los lugares propicios. Se tomó su tiempo en ambos pezones y jugueteó con su lengua en el ombligo.

Ahora era el turno del chico de Aoba Johsai de lanzar gemidos y morderse el labio.

Bajó de tal forma, que su boca alcanzaba la entrepierna de Oikawa y este a su vez, podía seguir masturbándolo.

Decidió que le daría una especie de castigo a aquel chico bonito, y en vez de darle la atención necesaria a su erección, se dedicó a lamer sus bolas y la próxima entrada de su cuerpo.

Sentía como la impaciencia de Tooru iba en aumento, no solo porque el ritmo de su mano se había acrecentado, sino que también el volumen de sus gemidos era mayor, además de que la otra mano que tenía libre se había movido hacia su cabello y comenzaba a tirar de él.

—Tetsu-kun... ya...

Kuroo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. No solo había utilizado su lengua, sino que los dedos le habían acompañado en aquella preparación, Oikawa estaba tan preparado en ese momento que 3 dedos se movían sin ningún problema dentro de él.

El moreno se incorporó y se estiró por sobre el cuerpo ya dispuesto de Tooru en su cama. Alcanzó la mesa de noche y sacó del cajón un condón y un mini frasco de lubricante.

—Vaya, así que siempre estás preparado, Tetsu-kun —refunfuñó Oikawa al verlo.

—No te pongas celoso chico bonito, en estos momentos soy solo tuyo.

Oikawa le arrebató el condón y lo abrió con los dientes, se notaba una molestia en su mirada, pero parecía más un desafío que otra cosa. Con gesto decidido, procedió a colocar el condón en el hinchado miembro de Kuroo y se colocó de espaldas a él, con los codos y las rodillas apoyadas en la cama.

Tetsuro silbó ante la vista y el atrevimiento de su compañero y con más impaciencia de lo habitual, colocó un poco de lubricante por el agujero de Tooru y sujetándolo por las caderas, lo embistió.

Comenzó a moverse con un suave compás que fue acompañado por los jadeos del chico castaño debajo de él. Kuroo realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello, Oikawa no solo era estrecho, sino que su espalda era idónea para mirar en esa posición y sabía como comportarse; no solo emitía unos sonidos eróticos, sino que había ladeado su cabeza para que pudiera observar cuando se lamía o se mordía el labio.

Lascivo total.

Con unas cuantas estocadas más y sumido en el ambiente cargado de sexo y lujuria, logró hacer que el castaño se viniera manchando la ropa de cama, para luego continuar más estrepitosamente y alcanzar su propia liberación.

Se detuvieron a descansar y a acompasar sus respiraciones. El sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos y el mejor descanso era tener los ojos cerrados en ese momento, aunque la cercanía de ambos hizo que prontamente su animosidad volviera a aparecer.

Estuvieron tan ocupados durante la noche que los preservativos se acabaron y los rayos del amanecer empezaron a asomar por la ventana.

—Kuroo-kun, ya deberíamos dormir —le digo un agotado Oikawa que tapaba su boca con la mano para disimular un bostezo.

—¿Kuroo-kun? Vaya, pero si hace unos momentos atrás gemías mi nombre y no dejabas de llamarme Tetsu-kun.

Tooru chasqueó la lengua y lo miró molesto, ante lo que el moreno soltó una carcajada y lo acercó más a sí, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

—Sabes, serías un muy buen partido si solo pudieras controlar tus comentarios, Kuroo-kun.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero no me gusta, además, me parecer que a ti tampoco te desagrada del todo, Oikawa —le contestó mientras acariciaba su espalda en lentos círculos y de forma parsimónica.

—Conozco a un tipo más desagradable al hablar que tu, al menos —otro bostezo—, tu no me golpeas.

—¿Golpearte?

Pero cuando Tetsuro bajó la mirada, observó que el castaño se había quedado completamente dormido entre sus brazos. Él mismo se acomodó lo mejor que pudo ya que debido a que Oikawa se encontraba entre sus brazos, no podía acomodarse de cara en la almohada.

Aunque el suave aroma proveniente de su acompañante y su respiración acompasada le traían ciertos sentimientos de calma y tranquilidad.

Decidió rendirse y caer en el sueño que lo invadía. Ya más tarde se pondría a pensar en aquello que sentía con y por ese chico bonito que descansaba en su pecho y le abrazaba con desesperación. 

 


End file.
